


Rat on Rat

by halesiias (orphan_account)



Series: In case you feel like dying [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, FUCK, Hot Tub Sex, I keep wasting my time on these things, If you thought lighning mcqueen/victor was bad, M/M, heres animal play, i guess, im throwing up, youre welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/halesiias
Summary: Fucking hell





	

Remy didn't know how he got on the balcony of a foreigner's hotel room. All he recalled was a lot of angry screaming and being shoved into a crepe package. Definitely an unconventional ratnapping if you asked him.

He sat on the ledge of the hotel, listening to the guy scream in English over the phone. 

"Stay the fuck away from my sister!" he snarled, causing Remy to flinch for the umpteenth time that day.

He continued yelling for a solid ten minutes until a gentle, cheery voice erupted from the other line in a different language, causing the man to let out a shrill shriek and promptly through his phone off the balcony.

Now, Remy only knew English, French, and whatever secret language rodents have, but he knew the man was not in a good mood.

He groaned at picked up his glass of champagne, accidentally spilling some in the tub, but he didn't care. He flung the glass at the wall, a satisfying shattering following soon after it touched the brick and fell in shards onto the concrete.

Yeah, Remy was totally screwed.

Literally.

The man turned his attention to the rodent and plucked him up, setting him on his knee. Slowly, the man spread his legs, revealing the bubble coating between his thighs.

The man snatched the rat forcefully, and Remy could only guess he was going to toss him like a doll. The next thing he did shocked Remy, and most likely the entirety of the readers.

He took that rat and shoved it up his ass. Remy gasped for air that wasn't there in the booty hole. It was dark, and warm, and disturbingly squishy. He felt like vomiting, right there, in the man's ass.

But he didn't, or rather, he couldn't. Booty holes do not have enough air for little rattos to survive. He gasped and tried squirming around, earning a moan from the man.

He wondered if that was how he would go, being stuck up a man's asshole and suffocating to death. Oh god, what would his tombstone say? Perhaps "Here lies Remy, a little chef who's last moments were spent seasoning a man's asshole. He made the sexiest ratatouille ever and deserved to live. Too bad he's not going to heaven though. Rest in Parmesan." 

He was getting frantic. His little body jerked left and right as he squirmed around, and the man let out a series of deep, breathy moans. Then it struck him. The man was turned on. That's it, thought Remy. There's still a way out of his crusty booty. I can and will survive anal sex.

He suddenly squirmed and jerked like crazy, causing the grip to loosen on him as he continuously hit the right spot in the ass. He then took the opportunity to nip at the fingers holding him, freeing the poor rat for good. He jiggled around to get an extra kick out of it, and was greeted by a loud cry of pleasure. The man's body shook as he cried out, and Remy smirked.

He popped out of that booty and landed in the water as the man was in the shock of busting a nut in the hot tub. Remy climbed up along the side of the tub and was about to flee when a strong hand grabbed him.

Remy's heart sank. It was too late, wasn't it? The man grinned down at the rodent. "Thought you could get away without the final exam?" He laughed for dramatic effect.

"Bitch you thought."

He tossed him up like a baseball, and Remy gasped. The wind was knocked out if him, and his tiny rat ribs hurt from the sheer force of the kick.

And so the anthropomorphic rodent was launched him off the balcony faster than Christophe Giacometti can nut. Remy, with his last breaths, laughed, because what else could he do? He just popped out of a crusty booty hole and was being thrown of a balcony as his murderer started dancing around like an idiot. He then closed his eyes and breached impact on the hard pavement. And he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: Imma exterminate that ass


End file.
